Restos
by Naht
Summary: Cuando el mundo ha muerto, lo unico que queda es aceptarlo...¿O no? El caminante José siempre andando, en busqueda del final. El final esta cerca...
1. Alcohol

**No soy buen escritor, lo acepto. **

**Pero si estan aquí, les pido que al menos traten de interesarse por esta historia.**

**Este es el primer capitulo de una historia en 5 partes (15 capitulos en total). Las otras 4 partes las pondre como otras historias, así que si les gusta busquen más de su buen amigo Naht.**

**Este primer capitulo se lo dedico a mi Abuelo. **

**1**

-¿Quiere otra señor?- Preguntó el cantinero

El hombre solitario sentado en la barra se limito a emitir un gruñido, mientras empujaba con el dorso de su mano el pequeño vaso tequilero. Llevaba bebiendo toda la noche y solo había pronunciado dos palabras desde que entro al bar.

-Tequila, ahora - dijo inmediatamente después de sentarse en la barra, la cual se quedo vacía, puesto que todos se habían o bien ido a tomar a otra mesa o bien del lugar con su llegada. El cantinero se quedo perplejo pero no se mostró así en ningún momento solo se limito a contestarle.

-Solo hay aguardiente- mentía claro, pero ese era un forastero y él le había mandado a volar toda su clientela de la barra –pero no voy a servirle nada antes de ver algo de pasta.

Para real sorpresa del cantinero el hombre –que vestía una capa y un sombrero francamente feo- saco de no-supo-donde una moneda, una de esas viejas monedas que solo se ven en las ilustraciones de los libros- de plata y bastante gastada pero de plata finalmente- la puso en la barra de tal forma que se quedo girando casi una eternidad y por fin paro dejando al descubierto al águila (una de esas aves extintas desde hacía unos años) sobre el nopal.

El cantinero contemplo la moneda entre sus dedos, como si temiera que esta fuera falsa o que se fuese a hacer mierda entre sus manos. Solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el hombre gruño y empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la barra. El cantinero le sirvió y cada vez que se acababa una le preguntaba si quería otra; cuando dieron las dos en el reloj, le dejo de preguntar si quería, solo le servía y el hombre se las tomaba; a él no le importaba si quería quedarse toda la semana, ya le había pagado como para un mes y no le iba a dar nada de cambio.

**2**

A José le daban asco esa clase de lugares. Aquí, tipos ebrios hablando estupideces; allá, otros viendo no se que deporte estúpido en la videopantalla - para él todos los deportes eran estúpidos e innecesarios, pero que bien servían para mantener a los imbéciles dominados- Y acullá todos los idiotas de la barra que al verlo se fueron huyendo a otras mesas.

"Cobardes- pensó José- pero bueno, no se los puedo reprochar. Son solo humanos y tienden a defenderse y a burlarse de lo que no comprenden. Pobres, ignorantes de su propia ignorancia."

Ese comentario provoco lo que creía haber perdido desde hacia años, hizo que le saliera una sonrisa. Fría, amarga y cruel, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Este simple gesto provoco una pregunta del cantinero –algo sobre si le causaba gracia de que Nueva Aztlan perdiera otro partido de fútbol-.El solo se limito a vaciar su vaso y a pedir otro aguardiente, -que era mas parecido a aguarrás con miados- puesto que no le agradaba ni el cantinero ni aquellos que desde su llegada se habían burlado de su sombrero; no les ponía atención ni les daba importancia.

El cantinero ni le dijo cuanto le costaría, ni se lo diría. José sabía muy bien que una moneda de plata no solo pagaba una noche de caballazos- valla hasta pagaba mas de un mes seguido- pero eso le daba igual. Que se quedara con su moneda, tenia más de donde había salido esa; pero eso también le importaba muy poco.

**3**

Si tanto asco le daba el lugar aquel ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí? Buena pregunta. Sí le daba asco, pero solo podía estar ahí, o vagando sin sentido.

En todos los lugares en los que había estado, no lo habían aceptado y no solo por como se presentaba en ellos –la capa, el sombrero y sus zapatos no eran la pulcritud total- sino, solo por falta de un rectángulo de cartón envuelto en una capa de plástico. En todos los lugares fue lo mismo.

-Lo siento señor, no lo podemos dejar entrar-el mismo choro en todos lados y sabía lo que seguía- la falta de su tarjeta R.I.U.S. - ¡Qué nombre tan gracioso para una pendejada como aquella!- El estatuto…

Si, si – le cortó José- El pinche estatuto 748, y una mierda, pues sabe que: ¡al carajo!

Y se había marchado siempre lanzando una sarta de maldiciones por lo bajo, en contra del gobierno -¡Que novedad!- pero más que otra cosa se quejaba de la estúpida tarjeta R.I.U.S.

No le habían pedido una tarjeta para casi ser devorado por los podridos, y aún así casi lo matan.

No le habían pedido una tarjeta para estar con el general…, y aún así lo había hecho.

No le habían pedido una tarjeta para viajar a otra época, y aún así fue a ayudar al caballero.

No le habían pedido una tarjeta para seguir con vida, y aún así seguía en el camino…

Andando…

**4**

Desde el final de la tercera guerra y la reunificación del mundo en los bloques continentales cambiaron muchas cosas, -quizás demasiadas en opinión de José- afecto a todo y a todos; parecía que todo lo que alguna vez fue el siglo XX se condensó en varios bloques significativos y con distintos tipos de mandatos –todos y cada uno jodian al pueblo.

Antes de que la guerra empezara, el mundo parecía estar en una época de luz y oscuridad simultanea, donde las leyes eran mas o menos dictadas por la autoridad y no grupos fuera de ella. Pero no se dieron cuenta los mismos que gobernaban que eso no duraría eternamente. Primero llegaron los pequeños disturbios aquí y haya, pero antes de darse cuenta todas las naciones se encontraban en guerra una contra otra.

La guerra se prolongo durante una década en la cual una tercera parte de todo el mundo quedo inhabitable por las poderosas armas nucleares de todos los países.

Eso hacia solo cuatro años y la gente se había vuelto mansa, dominada y sin ilusiones.

Después de los ataques, el mundo se conformo en los bloques continentales, los cuales durante cuatro años habían conseguido una estabilidad económica que de estable, solo tenía el nombre.

Para José eso era una idiotez. Lo que venia pasando ya desde el fin de la guerra fría -un cuasi total control mental de la población a través de los medios masivos de comunicación- iba en aumento. Lo único que consiguió la tercera guerra -aparte de dejar una buena parte del mundo como basureo nuclear- fue conseguir el completo dominio de la poca inteligencia que le quedaba a la gente; lo cual los convirtió en perfectas maquinas para el mayor enriquecimiento de las clases altas.

Así era y así continuaría siendo.

**5**

Cuando las primeras luces del alba se aparecieron ya todo el mundo se había marchado de la cantina excepto José.

-Caballero –dijo el cantinero con un tono amable- tengo que cerrar. Así que le pido de la manera más atenta que se retire.

José volteo su mirada desde el vaso, ya vació, hasta la cara del cantinero. Este pudo observar que tenía la cara llena de cicatrices –por heridas de guerra pensó el cantinero –y unos ojos cafés que, era claro que habían sido muy lucidos y penetrantes en buenos tiempos, pero ahora lo único que mostraban era tristeza, ira, odio y algo de locura.

Muy bien –respondió José con una voz que no parecía para nada embrutecida por el alcohol sino fría, seca y tajante. Se levanto de su asiento y dijo al cantinero -¿tiene un lugar donde pueda hospedarme?

Al escuchar eso, el cantinero dejo el vaso que tenia entre las manos -y que había estado limpiando toda la noche- lo dejo sobre la barra y se dirigió al hombre de negro.

-Sabe usted muy bien que no puedo darle el hospedaje sin que me muestre su tarjeta R.I.U.S. –dijo el cantinero casi sintiéndose ofendido –el alcohol se lo doy, porque al gobierno ya no le es importante, pero si quiere un lugar donde dormir, no me importa si tiene toda la plata de Nueva Aztlan y América Mexicana. Sin tarjeta no tendrá donde dormir. Ni aquí, ni en ningún otro sitio.

José espero hasta que terminara su perorata, y luego con una rápido (casi invisible) movimiento saco de debajo de su capa una de sus siempre confiables cuchillas, con la cual le rebano el cuello. Durante unos segundos el cantinero trato de hablar pero la cabeza se fue poco a poco separando de su cuerpo, hasta caer en el suelo haciendo un charco de sangre y manchando aún más el suelo del lugar.

**6**

Después de poner el cuerpo –y la cabeza – del cantinero detrás de la barra, José cerró el bar y puso un letrero que decía:

"Cerrado hasta próximo aviso"

Se puso a buscar algo de comida, y se dio cuenta de que el cantinero no solo trabajaba ahí, sino que también era su vivienda. Encontró algo de carne seca, se embolso tres cuartas partes y se comió el resto como desayuno.

Busco luego, un lugar donde descansar sin que lo molestara la pestilencia del cadáver; al final encontró una cama y se puso a dormir.


	2. Prostitución

**Prostitución**

**Dedicado a Ella, siempre te amare.**

**1 **

Para Lucía el 22 de junio del 2025 empezó como cualquier día. Se levanto, se fue a asear; reviso muy bien toda parte de su muy bien conservado cuerpo que, aunque había perdido un poco de firmeza por la los años –y claro su practica de "El oficio mas antiguo del mundo" –pero no tenia nada que envidiar a las muchachitas de veinte con las que trabajaba.

Luego de tomar unas tostadas con margarina, encendió la videopantalla –la que tenía para uso personal –y puso el canal de política donde estaban pasando otra de las peleas de los regidores de América Mexicana y Nueva Aztlan para decidir donde quedaría la frontera entre el Bloque Noramericano de Regiones Unidas y el Bloque Sudcontinental de Américas Socialistas. Por supuesto esto afectaría a Lucía puesto que vivía en la zona en disputa: la sección de la serpiente, en la región montañosa de Nuevo Aztlan; claro eso quizá por poco tiempo mas, quizá.

Apago la política y Lucía se puso en marcha hacia el trabajo pues tenia, como todos los domingos, que llegar temprano para preparar todo el trabajo de la noche.

De camino a su trabajo se tropezó con un hombre que vestía de negro. Al chocar con el le pareció sentir un objeto metálico y largo bajo su capa, así que le dijo que viera por donde iba y se fue apretando el paso hacia el prostíbulo de la siguiente calle.

Algo tenía ese hombre, algo en su presencia le daba un pavor increíble, algo que no sabía describir…

Al llegar, rezo a un dios en el cual ya no creía y luego como cuando era niña, rezo por que llegara un caballero de elegante envergadura y sobre caballo blanco, el que esperaba que llegara a salvarla de tipos como el hombre de negro.

A veces hay que ser más cuidadoso con lo que se desea.

**2 **

Después de lo que paso en el pueblo de La Villa, José se dirigió hacia el norte sin siquiera pensar en el cantinero muerto. Estaba seguro que pasarían semanas antes de que se dieran cuenta, de que el cantinero del pueblo había sido decapitado sin piedad y dejado en su barra en forma burlona.

-Me da igual –dijo en voz alta mientras cruzaba los restos de la México-Pachuca. Su travesía tenía un destino incierto, pero algo si quería hacer: llegar al norte, puesto que le había prometido todos – aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero él así lo creía –que destruiría lo que había arruinado la vida de todos sus conocidos.

Ya tenía en mente como hacerlo, pero primero había que llegar al lugar donde las cosas empezaron y ahí acabarlo.

Solo había que llegar.

**3 **

Llego a donde tenía que llegar, cuando tenía que llegar.

Jamás volvería a pisar esas tierras Lugo de haberlas dejado.

Nunca.

**4 **

Cuando dio sus primeros pasos de regreso a la ciudad, todo le era diferente; sin embargo no había cambiado nada.

Si, claro, había nuevos edificios, la plaza central había cambiado de nombre; pero para José siempre seguiría siendo la misma ciudad.

Vio que el mundo se había movido en muchos lugares, pero en ninguno le sorprendió tanto como ahí: hacia cualquier lado que uno mirara solo se veían una de tres cosas: prostíbulos, tabernas y ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad que vio crecer a José.

Al pasar por un prostíbulo llamado "La Rosa Silvestre" se tropezó con una mujer que tenia pinta de trabajar ahí –no por su aspecto, sino que extrañamente tenia prisa por entrar en domingo- José solo alcanzo a verle una pequeña parte de la cara la cual, como pudo ver, era un hermoso rostro que tenia una gran muestra de madurez, pero al mismo tiempo parecía muy asustada al verlo.

José pensó que más en la noche pasaría al lugar para entretenerse un rato.

Decidió pasarse la tarde sentado en un parque, el cual estaba tan descuidado que daba pena verlo. Hojas caídas por todas partes y hierba por todos lados. Incluso en esa estatua de…

No podían ser, se suponía que era una acción secreta del gobierno…no iba a salir a la luz…no podían ser…

Y aún así lo eran. La placa de la corroída estatua, que mostraba tres hombres de pie, con una expresión de orgullo en sus rostros, rezaba:

A los grandes al servicio de país.

A C.O.P.S.

Coacalli19 de Noviembre 2020

Hacia años que José no oía ese nombre. Eso le hizo ir hacia su pasado, a otra época, a otro tiempo, a otro José. Cuando la guerra estaba en el cenit, y si morías, eras el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos

Claro si morías por la patria.

Por la puta patria.

**5 **

Las balas pasaban volando junto a sus odios. El que luego se haría llamar José, corría desesperado junto con otro par de soldados con un arma automática al hombro y solo un pensamiento en la cabeza. Odio

El había jurado que jamás volvería a ponerse al servicio del ejército. ¿Por qué había cedido?

Después de los experimentos y haber sido robado por el mismo gobierno, José decidió cortar cualquier contacto con la milicia Mexicana. Para su desgracia su trabajo había hecho que tuviese que romper cualquier tipo de relación con cualquier conocido de su pasado.

Durante un tiempo estuvo viviendo en un departamento cerca de los pueblos antiguos. El no era feliz claro está, pero eso era mejor que pasarse la vida diseñando armas para el puto gobierno…

Pero lo siguieron hasta su lugar de residencia, y lo llamaron hasta que lo volvieron a necesitar. Cabrones. La única razón por la cual acepto ir al frente de guerra y no de nuevo a sus laboratorios, (donde se creaba muerte y dolor a personas inocentes) era que ya no tenía por que vivir. Su existencia era inútil.

-Neto, ve hacia atrás –dijo Jacob mientras movía su brazo hacia atrás de forma que parecía que se rompería por el esfuerzo.

Algo que los cabrones del ejercito hicieron –o eso creyó el –para que volviera a estar de su lado, fue reunir a un par de los mejores soldados –y personas - que había tenido la oportunidad de ver José.

-Mierda –dijo Neto al ver como explotaban minas a su alrededor. –Hay que continuar hacía el norte…

Uno de ellos: Ernesto. El mejor en tácticas de supervivencia. Sin él, no podrían haber sobrevivido tanto en zona de guerra.

-¡¡Muéranse hijos de puta!! –grito Jacob descargando todo el cartucho de su arma.

-Cálmate, o vas a hacer que nos maten a todos aquí mismo – le reprocho Neto.

Jacob era una clase especial de sujeto. Si le dijeses que tomara un arma, apuntara a un enemigo y disparara, no importaba cuan lejos o de que calibre fuese esa bala, él lo mataba.

Si. Ellos eran los mejores en lo que hacían. Ellos eran los mejores amigos desde hacia años y una puta guerra no cambiaria eso. Y con José al mando era casi seguro que sobrevivirían. Casi.

Ahí estaban en el verano del 2018, en las empinadas calles de la antigua ciudad de Miami – de ella ya no quedaban mas que ruinas – con una M16 al hombro, sus cuchillas encintadas y un par de las bombas de nitrógeno liquido que había creado para su uso personal; peleando por una causa que no le interesaba y para un gobierno que lo traiciono años antes…

Pero la única y verdadera razón por la cual acepto eso fue: lo habían obligado. El jamás apoyaría los ideales de individuos que no les importaban las vidas humanas.

Jacob se encontraba recargando su arma cuando sucedió la desgracia. El les había señalado a los demás que venían enemigos por la retaguardia, por lo cual no se dio cuenta del imbécil que le había apuntado desde su izquierda, y por lo tanto tampoco vio la bala que después se le alojo en la cabeza.

-¡¡Dewey!! –gritaron al unísono Neto y el ser que era José antes.

Las balas que los venían siguiendo desde casi un kilómetro atrás los dejaron de seguir. Era como el enemigo – ¿De quién? ¿Quién sabe? –se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenían que lamentar la caída de un compañero. Pero no siempre los esperarían.

-Resiste güey. –Dijo Neto –No te mueras cabrón. ¡No te mueras!

-No –dijo él con una voz moribunda –se que aquí voy a quedar.

-No digas eso. –trato de consolarle José. O quizás de consolarse a si mismo.

-Te vamos a mover de aquí y te vamos a curar esa fea herida –ni siquiera él mismo creía en sus palabras. No lo hubiesen podido curar ni aunque estuvieran en el mejor puto hospital del mundo.

-Yo se que me voy a morir. –decía ya con una voz que parecía mas a la aceptación. Y con su último aliento dijo: -Vean, ya puedo ver la luz...

-No es una luz –dijo Neto. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. – Es una…

-Carajo –susurro José, antes de que cayera la bomba.

**6 **

Gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer. El crepúsculo inundaba el horizonte con su sanguinolento manto de muerte y hermosura. La noche estaba cerca.

José seguía demasiado absorto en sus propios recuerdos, tanto que necesito que una gota de agua le cayera precisamente en un ojo. Cuando ya se empezaba a preguntar donde pasaría la noche, recordó que había pasado junto a un prostíbulo y había prometido que iría al anochecer.

Bueno, ya era noche. Ya era hora de ir.

Llegó a "La Rosa Silvestre" poco después de que la luna ya se había colocado en el campo de visión nocturno. Por un momento se le ocurrió que en el lugar se pondrían al brinco al darse cuenta de su falta de tarjeta. Pero sus temores eran infundados, ya que le dijeron que podría entrar si quería ver. Pero él quería más que ver.

El establecimiento estaba mejor de lo que la gente esperaría de un lugar así. La fachada estaba iluminada por la luz roja que irradiaba un letrero de neón, el cual era una rosa, que tenia las palabras "La Rosa Silvestre" debajo de ella. Al entrar, el lugar estaba tapizado con fotografías y pinturas antiguas, algunas parecían hechas por las mismas prostitutas.

Al lado de la entrada estaba una mujer, no tendría más de cincuenta años; y por la pinta que tenía, era la madame del burdel. Por lo que parecía, la mujer si se exaltaría al ver que en su limpio establecimiento –limpio por el lugar, no por lo que se hacía ahí –entrara un hombre como aquel, que estuviese sucio y con una capa donde bien podría ocultar cualquier cosa.

-Tardes, forastero – dijo con un tono algo despectivo -¿viene a ver o busca a alguien en especial?

-Solo vengo para entretenerme un poco.

-Si quiere le podemos dar de lo mejor, pero claro solo después de ver el color de su dinero.

-Plateado –Y dicho esto José puso sobre su mano cuatro monedas de las mismas con las que había pagado en la cantina. A la mujer se le ilumino el rostro al ver tal cantidad de dinero junto, parecía que se pondría a bailar de gusto, Nunca en su vida había visto tanto dinero junto. Pero en vez de eso solo llamo a la señorita más cercana y le dijo algo por lo bajo.

-Tráete a Lucía –alcanzo a oír José – y que sea rápido.

Al poco tiempo llego ante él, la misma mujer con la que se había tropezado horas antes. Vestía una bata blanca que dejaba ver que no solo era sabia y hermosa del rostro, sino también del cuerpo.

-Quiero que le des al caballero un servicio especial –explico la dueña del lugar al la que, al parecer, se llamaba Lucía – ha pagado por adelantado, y no queremos que se decepcione ¿o sí?

Lucia se limito a mover la cabeza hacia la izquierda, moviendo con eso todo su largo – y realmente hermoso – cabello.

Este gesto hizo que José regresara veinte años en el pasado. Le remonto a una época que ya no existía. Donde las cosas pudieron ser mejores. Le hizo recordar a…

-¿Si quiere subir señor? –Le dijo Lucía a José – o ¿tal vez prefiera hacerlo aquí abajo?

-No, subamos –dijo José con una voz distante cuando lo sacaron de sus sueños del pasado.

Se dirigieron hasta una escalera que estaba al fondo de la estancia cuando la jefa del burdel se dirigió a José.

- Que tenga una buena noche –dijo con un tono, que quería decir que aunque le hubiera dado todo su dinero no habría forma de que le dejara de desagradar este tipo.

-Si señora. Así será.

**7 **

Cuando Regina fue a buscar a Lucía, esta se encontraba acomodando la ropa de una cama, que había sido usada con anterioridad. Al bajar y ver al hombre que se había encontrado de venir al trabajo, le entro el terror.

Antes no le había visto el rostro, pero después de decirle con un gesto a su jefa –la cual le caía muy mal por cierto – que no le importaba, él la vio directo a los ojos y le dejo ver que tenía un rostro marcado por la edad, la guerra y el conocimiento. Pero aunque su cara era de miedo, lo que realmente asusto a Lucía fueron sus ojos. Cafés, oscuros, fríos y penetrantes.

Lo único que se ocurrió a Lucía para que dejase de verlo, fue decirle que si se iban a mover, o si se iban a quedar ahí a follar.

Después de eso subieron al cuarto.

**8 **

Lucía llevo a José a las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del vestíbulo. Al subir lo llevo hasta un pasillo que supuso, llamaban "Pasillo Rojo" puesto que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de ese tono carmín.

Alfombra roja, tapiz rojo y una serie de inquietantes cuadros, que solo mostraban rosas. Rosas en prados, Rosas solitarias ante el marco innegable de una noche de luna llena. Pero siempre, eran rosas rojas. En cada uno de los cuadros se podía sentir la esperanza puesta en cada una de las rosas. Todos los cuadros eran bellos y únicos. Todos al parecer, habían sido hechos por la misma

("puta")

persona, una que firmaba sus firmaba sus obras solo con una L en escritura gótica.

Al final del pasillo había solo una puerta. Atravesaron la puerta y José vio que era –como supuso – un cuarto carmesí. La habitación se veía como la suite más exclusiva de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Cama matrimonial, dosel de terciopelo, un tocador con un gran espejo y encima de este…

José se abalanzo precipitadamente sobre el objeto que estaba encima del tocador. Era un cuaderno negro que parecía tener veinte años. Lo hojeo con frenesí, lo contemplo durante unos momentos, y sin previo aviso lo agito enfrente de la cara de la prostituta por la cual acababa de pagar.

-¡¿DE DONDE ROBASTE ESTO?! –Gritó José a Lucía. Se le estaba subiendo muy rápido la sangre a la cabeza. - ¡RESPONDE MUJER! ¡¿DE DONDE LO HURTASTE?!

En vez de responderle, Lucía le propino una bofetada, lo cual ocasiono que el hombre tambaleara, y casi que se cayera sobre la alfombra.

-Le agradecería señor…como-sea-que-se-llame…

-José –dijo este con voz más calmada – mi nombre es José.

-Muy bien, José, le agradecería que no me tocara mis cosas, ni que me acusara de ladrona.

-Es que…No puede ser, no es posible. No puede ser suyo. -dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Y ¿Por qué no? Claro, si puedo preguntar.

-Porque yo le regale ese cuaderno a alguien hace más de quince años. Se lo regale con la esperanza de no ver el maldito cuaderno, ni a ella otra vez. Pero aun así le dije que: "Nos volveremos a ver…

-…cuando nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo" Eso decía en la

("su")

carta. -dijo Lucía.

José se le quedo viendo, con una expresión que mostraba que aun no podía entender lo que estaba pasándole. Ella también estaba desconcertada, ya ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que había dicho antes. Lo único que ahora quería, era volver a verlo a la cara y saber si era él.

-Luz –dijo él.

-Jonh –dijo ella.

**9 **

A veces, aunque uno no crea en cosas como la predestinación, el destino o cosas por ese estilo, cuando a uno le suceden cosas así, uno tiene que creer.

El trato de explicárselo. Ella hizo que callara poniendo su dedo sobre su boca. Unieron sus labios en un beso tan apasionado, como solo apasionados pueden ser los verdaderos amantes.

Y así unieron sus caminos. Sellando su unión con la muestra del verdadero amor; un amor como ninguno, el cual solo puede ser destruido por una cosa. La muerte.


	3. Consecuencias

**Dedicado a Neto **

**1 **

José se encontraba frente a la ventana que daba, a la calle del burdel "La Rosa Silvestre" viendo como dejaba de llover y se asomaba la luna. Vestía solo sus pantalones y se había encintado de nuevo sus cuchillas, después de estar vagando en la zona de los podridos, se había vuelto paranoico. Lucía permanecía semi-acostada en la cama. Esta, solo se encontraba con la capa de él. Ella lo miraba con una extraña y gran fascinación. Les habían dicho a sus conocidos y antiguos compañeros, que habían muerto en combate. Ella esperaba que fuese una mentira, pero no los vio durante varios años. Y ahora que no tenia nada en que creer, llego él. Él la sacaría de ese lugar y vivirían juntos por siempre jamás.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Habían hecho el amor por horas y los cuerpos de amos necesitaban algo de descanso.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –Pregunto de repente Lucía - ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí y de tu pasado?

El dejo su ensimismamiento con la luna –la misma luna que había visto desde las celdas de la fortaleza de Amphis y desde el cuarto del general atado y flagelado- y le clavo una mirada muy dura Lucía, que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

-¿No vas a responder?

-Tu misma lo has dicho. –dijo al fin -. Me fui, por mi pasado. Ya no podía quedarme cerca. En un punto de nuestra historia creí haber enloquecido. Me fui porque creí que si me quedaba podría hacerme daño a mi mismo, o pero aun, hacerte daño a ti.

-Más daño me hiciste al alejarte así, sin más. No lo comprendía en ese momento, pero ahora si lo entiendo. Debí decirte que si la primera vez y así, no estaríamos como estamos –al decirlo su mirada se desvió hacia el machete en su cinto y luego hacía la puerta, de la cual provenían sonidos de otros

("clientes")

cuartos.

-Si es así, te ofrezco todas las disculpas que pueda darte.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. –Dijo Lucía y después dijo con tono dubitativo dijo – Oye Jon…

-José –le corto – desde hace un tiempo mi nombre es José.

-Eso es precisamente de lo que te quería preguntarte. ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre? Y ¿Qué paso con Ernesto, Jacob y Van?

Al oír el nombre de Daniel, a José le empezó a brotar una enorme carcajada. Solo recordarlo le hacia terminar en la hilaridad.

Discúlpame –dijo – es que, hace mucho que no pensaba en el. Pero lo ultimo que supe de el fue de que se paso desde un principio al bando del norte, junto con los capitalistas.

-Si te creo. Pero, ¿Qué fue de los demás? Solo se que hay una estatua de ustedes en el parque principal.

Cuando recordó el lugar, se le ensombreció el rostro, había huido de su pasado y ahora parecía que lo perseguiría hasta la muerte; ella lo vio muy claro, aún con la escasez de luz. Lo que vio le dio miedo.

Ella se levanto de la cama. Se acerco a el mientras la capa dejaba ver su cuerpo –era hermosa, si que lo era – lo beso, y le dijo que se tranquilizara que le contara lo que sabía.

Y así lo hizo. Le narro lo que había pasado, su trabajo para el gobierno, su año de anonimato, como lo encontraron. Le dijo como lo convencieron de ir a la guerra, de la batalla de las penínsulas…Pero cuando llego al momento de que cayó la bomba, paró de hablar.

-Y ¿Qué paso después? –ella parecía muy emocionada por su relato. El siempre supo como contar historias.

-Cayó. Cayó junto a nosotros. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando voltee mi vista, hacia Jacob y Ernesto. Jacob ya no respiraba. Pienso que después de que nos señalo la bomba había muerto. Pero cuando vi a Neto, el gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, tenia llagas en todo su cuerpo y cuando me agarro por los hombros, él, él…

-El murió ¿verdad?

-Si. Así fue, pero lo que fue aún peor, fue que cuando los estaba enterrando, se empezaron a mover…

-¡¡No digas esos disparates!! –dijo Lucía sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba.

-Lo que escuchas. Me atacaron…y tuve que matarlos…de nuevo…jamás me perdonaré por eso. No me extraña que no sepas nada...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si se les hubiese dicho al pueblo que existen muertos andantes, el caos se apoderaría de todo, y no podrían ser controlados tan fácilmente como lo son.

Se hizo un silencio en el cual los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin moverse siquiera.

Fue ella quien cortó el silencio.

-Pero no entiendo, -su tono ya no era de amor ni de curiosidad, sino de reclamación -. ¿Por qué todos murieron, y tu estas aquí parado, sin el mas mínimo rasguño?

El la miro de nuevo, pero sus ojos volvían a ser fríos y llenos de odio; pero ese odio parecía no estar dirigido hacía ella, sino hacía él mismo.

-Yo no morí –empezó – porque yo diseñe esa y muchas otras bombas. Cuando forme parte del equipo de elite de científicos del Gobierno mexicano, nos obligaron a desarrollar armas químicas, pero nunca nos dejaron experimentar en humanos. Así que tuvimos que experimentar en nosotros. Todos mis compañeros murieron excepto por unos cuantos que después no volví a ver, pero al parecer ellos y yo desarrollamos un tipo de inmunidad a lo que habíamos creado.

-Y luego, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada. Le d los únicos resultados al gobierno, se robaron toda nuestra investigación y a mi me dejaron olvidado hasta el 2018.

Y dicho esto empezó a sollozar en silencio.

-¿También es por eso que te cambiaste el nombre? –dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible - ¿Y por qué no tienes tarjeta?

-Si –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas – me creyeron muerto y por eso la estatua. Pero la verdad es que después de ese día me pase vagando durante lo que me pareció un año en las tierras baldías encontré un pueblo…

Le empezó a narrar por lo que había pasado. Desde los podridos hasta sus meses de preso en la fortaleza del General Amphis. Pensó en decirle sobre Axl y su viaje al pasado…pero no creyó realmente que le fuese a creer…

-Cuando volví a esta parte del mundo todo había cambiado. Tenía pensado sacar la tarjeta, pero me di cuenta que si volvía a mi casa o siquiera me quedara con mi nombre, me expondría demasiado y el gobierno me acecharía siempre. No quise vivir así.

-Nadie quisiera vivir así –dijo ella – creo que lo mejor ser que durmamos un poco.

**2 **

Sergio odiaba los turnos nocturnos. Pero amaba su trabajo como parte de la policía sin rostro. Esta, se encargaba de cazar y capturar a los sin-tarjeta; para luego, claro eliminarlos de Los Bloques. Pues si el gobierno no tenia controlados a todos, no tenia controlado a nadie.

El amaba el hecho de cazar a eso hijoeputas, que no tenían la tarjeta de Registro de Identificación Universal Social. Le encantaba ver sus rostros cuando los atrapaba y cuando sabían que les iba a pasar, se convertirían en maquinas del gobierno, o serian asesinados. Esa era su elección.

Pero no habría nada de eso hoy.

Hoy, hay que hacer papeleo, hay que acomodar los archivos, hay que ver las cuentas, hay que…

(Ring, ring)

Y ahora suena el puto teléfono. Estaba seguro que no seria nada importante.

-¿Qué? –Dijo a la bocina del teléfono – ¿Qué quiere a las…- volteo a ver su reloj –… ¡tres de la mañana!? Sabe, debería mandarlo a la capital de Nueva Aztlan para que le corrigieran ese tipo de actitudes. Tres de la mañana…

Del otro lado del auricular se oía solamente una voz. Que, aunque parecíaser femenina no parecía ser la real. Parecía como si se estuviera poniéndose un paño en la boca para que no se le reconociera su voz.

-Cállese –le mandó la voz– cállese y escuche bien. Le estoy hablando para informarle algo. Necesitamos que vengan, porque tenemos un problema con un sin-tarjeta…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sergio. Al fin un poco de acción en todo el día – ¿Dónde es? Iré enseguida.

-Gracias estamos en la esquina de Pasteur con Cascada. Venga rápido.

Colgó el teléfono. Se puso su gorra, tomo las llaves de su patrulla, agarro una de las tantas mascaras de policía que había en el lugar –esas horribles, pero realmente útiles mascaras blancas. Sin expresión y sin corazón. Y se puso en marcha. Conocía el lugar a donde tenia que ir. Llegaría rápido si no se encontraba con nadie en el camino. Siempre iba ahí cuando necesitaba algo de entretenimiento. Reconocería el deslumbrante anuncio de neón.

Reconocería "La Rosa Silvestre"

**3 **

José dormía en la cama con dosel del lugar. Lucía se había acostado junto a él. Lo estaba abrazando. El la tenia sujeta con el brazo izquierdo, y con el otro tenía bien sujeto su machete.

Ella soñaba con un mejor futuro. En el vivirían de la tierra. Estarían lejos de cualquier gobierno autoritario. Es mas estarían lejos de todos los gobiernos habidos y por haber. Tendrían muchos y hermosos hijos a los cuales criarían de la mejor manera posible. Serían felices.

El no soñaba utopías donde seria feliz con su al fin logrado amor.

En su sueño, era perseguido por los cadáveres que ya había matado…todos ellos gritando su nombre. Estaban las personas que había tenido que arrancarles la vida a sangre fría, vio al caballero como era atrapado y como lo que protegía le había sido arrebatado…Vio al General, que no había querido matar, pero que había sido necesario…y se vio a si mismo, llamándolo a su muerte y a su infierno de brillante oscuridad…

-¡NO! –grito José levantándose de la cama y despertando a Lucía. Se levanto muy estrepitosamente y tomo ambas cuchillas, las cuales blandió hacia la nada, tratando de atacar a sus propios demonios invisibles.

Lucía se volvió a mirarlo, y un par de veces tuvo que esquivar su frenético ataque a que daba a diestra y siniestra. Cuando vio su cara a la luz de la luna llena, estaba llena de algo que ella no había visto desde años atrás. Su rostro mostraba que el ser con quien ella había hecho el amor horas antes y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Ya no era él. El "ser" que estaba frente a ella, era un demente. Si esa era la palabra más correcta para describirlo. Parecía un demente, un ser corrompido por su pasado y que seria capaz de lo que sea para conseguir la paz que su ser necesitaba.

Lo que sea.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! –Gritó ella – ¡Cálmate!

El seguía con sus armas en riste, pero parecía más calmado al escuchar la voz de Lucía llamándolo. Se sentó junto a ella y le empezó a contar lo que paso en su sueño…

Cuando terminó trató de calmarse pero lo único que consiguió fue asustarse más. Ella trato de calmarlo, pero no respondía a ninguno de sus llamados…

El había fijado su atención en algo más importante para ellos dos.

En el umbral de la noche, había algo más que silencio. Se oía una sirena de policía.

**4 **

Sergio iba a toda velocidad por la antigua avenida López Portillo. El estaba demasiado excitado con la idea de atrapar a esos hijoeputas, como para interesarse en los señalamientos de transito. Tomaba las curvas como si fuese el fin del mundo, no hacia caso de los altos, y si alguien se le atravesaba en el camino, bueno, pobre de él.

Ya estaba llegando a la última parte de su recorrido al burdel. Estaba a unas cuantas calles del lugar cuando le salto una idea a la cabeza.

(Mal)

Se freno en seco, inmediatamente después de que esa estupidez le llagara al cerebro. Que, ¿creía alguien que el gobierno, el gran y omnipotente gobierno estaba mal?

(Esto esta mal)

No. Nada que diga el gobierno puede estar mal. Ellos le habían prometido victimas, comida, sustento, y todo por que por cederles completo control sobre él y su vida…

(Eso esta mal. Soy un ser humano. Solo le pertenezco a alguien ¡a MI!)

Pero, ¿realmente era todavía un ser humano? Todo lo que recordaba antes de ser reclutado y adiestrado para ser parte de la policía sin rostro, era un montón de personas quejándose por algo que el no conocía. Pero se suponía los haría ser más felices.

-No es cierto –dijo entre dientes –. Yo soy feliz así. Hora de acabar con los hijoeputas.

Y diciendo esto, piso de fondo el acelerador y solo tardo unos minutos para llegar al lugar y a su destino.

**5 **

Lucía ya estaba recogiendo cuanto podía, cuando se empezaron a oír los sonidos de allanamiento que provenían del piso inferior. Ella se horrorizo al pensar en todo lo que les harían si los atrapaban. El simple hecho de que la vieran con un ilegal le acarrearía demasiados problemas. La mandarían torturar, solo para empezar. Los obligarían a hacer una confesión falsa, con la cual podrían hacer con sus vidas lo que quisiesen. Después. Con un poco de suerte, los mandarían a la más oscura de todas las cárceles en el Bloque: La Zona Peninsular Sin Nombre. Después los mandarían fusilar, colgar o matar de cualquier horrible forma. Todo sería oscuridad de principio a fin. Pero lo único que tendría de esperanza –una última y lejana esperanza – sería que a la oscuridad que llegase, sería buena. Les daría paz.

-¿Por qué sigues ahí? –alcanzo a oír Lucía que le gritaba José. La tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo con fuerza. – ¡Despierta! ¡Hay que irnos rápido de aquí!

Al ver su cara, Ella pudo ver como había perdido todo rastro de humanidad. De el ya solo quedaba su mirada; que, aunque llena de ira, lo que realmente resaltaba era su locura. Una locura que ella solo recordaba haber visto una vez. Era su pasado, sin saberlo también de él, pero ella solo recordaba todo el dolor. Un dolor que solo recordaba de una ocasión. Y por milagro no había muerto ahí.

O al menos, eso creía.

**6 **

Ella estaba trabajando en ese momento.

Las luces de la calle eran tenues y ya era muy tarde. Las cuatro de la madrugada decía en su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Acabe! –Dijo con mucho ánimo –y mas les vale a esos tontos que les agrade, por que no lo voy a hacer dos veces…

Se levanto de su escritorio y fue a limpiarse un poco.

Al entrar al baño, tomo la botella que contenía liquido limpiador. Les habían prohibido usar agua excepto tres veces cada semana y solo que fuese absolutamente para la higiene completa.

En la televisión seguían apareciendo los informes de la guerra, y como el agua era cada vez más escasa. Todos peleaban por conseguirla, esa era la causa de la guerra…

Regreso a su escritorio para guardar todo cuando escucho el sonido de vidrios rotos y los gritos de sus vecinos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, entraron en su departamento, la golpearon y le dijeron que si no obedecía la matarían.

La llevaron a un camión y la encerraron hasta que acepto ser parte de algo que jamás había oído…

Luego la llevaron a la Rosa y se volvió prostituta.

No acepto por que quisiera, sino por que tenía miedo.

Aun tenía miedo.

**7 **

José veía como Lucía se había quedado inmóvil y ensimismada en sus pensamientos. El no podía creerlo. Estaba apunto de ser encontrada ayudando a un Sin-tarjeta; y lo único que se le ocurría hacer, era quedarse parada.

¡Lu… -lo pensó un momento, antes de llamarla por su antiguo nombre –…cía! Regresa. Con un carajo ¡Regresa!

-¿Qué? – Su voz sonaba distante - ¿Qué dices?

Ahora a quien le toco dar la bofetada fue a José. Tomo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad porque no creyó ser capaz de golpearla nunca. El sonido que hizo su mano al tocar el rostro de Lucía, fue seco y consistente. Pero no duro. Nunca querría lastimarla.

-¡Ah! –Dijo ella -¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¡¿Por qué?! – estaba demasiado desesperado como para poderle contestar apropiadamente. – Lucía, Voy a tratar de explicártelo de la mejor manera: Halla abajo, hay quien-sabe-cuantos policías. Yo soy un ilegal, osease no tengo R.I.U.S. Hasta ahí, ¿vamos bien?

-Si

-Correcto –continuo el – Por lo tanto si me atrapan aquí los policías, ¿Sabes lo que pasara?

-Mas o menos.

-A ti, te matarían aquí mismo por ayudar a un ilegal. Pero a mi me obligarían a trabajar de nuevo para el puto gobierno. Así que lo mejor será que nos largue…

No pudo terminar la frase, Puesto que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Cuando José, Lucía y Sergio se encontraron, se hizo el silencio.

Y se hizo justicia.

**8 **

Cuando Sergio abrió la puerta de hasta el fondo de eses estúpido pasillo rojo. Solo tuvo pocos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y luego, si era necesario, dispararía.

Eran una puta y un cliente discutiendo. El no sabía si eso era por lo que el tipo había pagado, pero le daba igual. A Sergio lo único que le importaba ahora era atrapar al hijoeputa –porque seguramente era el sujeto de negro – y matar a la puta con la que había follado este. Solo por diversión.

El tipo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que se abalanzo contra Sergio, con una especie de cuchillo enorme. Pero cuando estaba junto a él, Sergio disparo.

* * *

Cometió un error. Cometió un grave error. Un error que le costo mucho. Por estar discutiendo con ella, no se dio cuenta a tiempo y el bastardo Sin Rostro pudo desenfundar su arma.

Ya era tarde para pensar. Así que tomo una cuchilla y fue contra él. José era rápido, pero no pudo evitar que disparara.

Le costo demasiado.

* * *

Lo único que pudo hacer Lucía era mirar. Todo lo que había soñado se había ido al carajo. Todo por ser tan estúpida para discutir con José y ahora los iban a condenar a los dos.

Cuando el policía entro en la habitación, fue ella y no José la primera en darse cuenta, que esa cara blanca significaba solo una cosa: su fin.

José se encarrilo contra él cara-blanca. Pero él ya había desenfundado su arma y estaba listo para disparar.

Durante un par de instantes todo se volvió demasiado claro para Lucía. Soñar la había llevado a eso pero no soñaría más.

* * *

José pudo matar al maldito, pero la bala que disparo ya había perforado el pecho de Lucía.

**9 **

Cuando José trato de quitar la cuchilla del sangrante cuerpo del policía solo hacía esfuerzos en vano. Rápidamente tomo el arma del maldito policía y reviso cuanta carga tenía. Solo quedaba una bala pero su atención se torno hacia su espalda. Cuando escucho gemir a Lucía, sabía que algo estaba mal.

Rápidamente tomaron las llaves del policía, bajaron las escaleras. Cuando las otras prostitutas vieron pasar a Lucía bañada en sangre empezaron a gritar y a provocar un tremendo caos por todo el lugar.

Tomaron el auto del policía y se fueron hacia la vía principal. Eso no le preocupaba a José, tenían la patrulla y no les debería preocupar que los detuviesen. Lo único que realmente le importaba ahora era buscar a alguien que ayudara a Lucía.

-¿Quién podría ayudarnos? –le preguntó a Lucía.

-Debimos quedarnos en La Rosa –dijo con un a voz quebrada – José, tengo que decirte algo.

-¡NO! Primero mis amigos y ahora tú, no, no dejare que suceda.

-Ya es tarde. Te tengo que decir… gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme una esperanza… gracias…

Y fue así como uno de los últimos focos de esperanza en el mundo se había apagado. Y lo único José pudo hacer, fue quedarse viendo.

**10 **

Salió del auto.

Tomo el cadáver de su amada y lo enterró junto con la cuchilla que le quedaba.

Aun tenía el arma del policía así que no se preocuparía por defenderse.

Ahora tenía un nuevo destino, tomaría un nuevo rumbo y llegaría a la capital. Derrocaría al gobernante y arreglaría todo. Todo, para honrar a su amada Lucía.

Camino un poco, y volteo al cielo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas. La Luna se asomo desde la oscuridad de la noche y le sonrió con su resplandor plateado. Y grito a Dios.

-¡¡NO ME DETENDRE!! ME HAS QUITADO TODO, AHORA NO ME DETENDRE HASTA…

Cuando el tren le pasó por encima supo que no podría hacer mucho ya.

Y ahí quedo, como una mancha roja de carne y sangre en las vías. Otra luz se había apagado.

No sé si existan más.

El mundo cambio, y yo solo cuento una historia.

Solo se, que cuando José ya no fue más, una estrella apareció en el cielo de la noche.

No por él, sino por todos aquellos que había ayudado.

Un hombre murió, no hay nada más que contar.

**Ahí termina la primera parte de la historia de José.**

**¿Esta muerto? Si. Pero todos tienen un pasado y esa, es otra historia.**

**Me despido y les agradezco su atencion.**

**Naht**


End file.
